1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a recordable display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus with audio/video (AV) recording function.
2. Description of Related Art
The projector is used as a display apparatus for producing a large-size image. The imaging principle of a projector is based on converting an illumination beam generated by a light source module into an image beam through a light valve, and then, projecting the image beam onto a screen or wall through a projection lens so as to form images. With the advances in projection technology and lower manufacturing costs, the application of the projector has been gradually expanded to domestic purposes from commercial purpose.
Although today it is very convenient to play image information such as the briefing or movie in a meeting or class by using the projector, however, during the process of the meeting or class, participants are often unable to catch recording the speech content of the meeting host or teaching presentation. At the time, the above-mentioned problem can be solved by additionally erecting a video camera, but it is troublesome to erect the video camera on site and the effect of the recorded projection image is limited (for example, the clarity is not good and it is affected by the brightness of the ambient light in site).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,282 discloses a multimedia display apparatus, used to produce image signal and audio signal when a projection apparatus is electrically connected to a docking station. U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,447 discloses a recordable projector. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,966,651 and 7,052,136 disclose a portable multimedia projection system, which includes a portable housing, a media player, a sound system, a projection apparatus, a controller and a damping apparatus, wherein the sound system has at least one internally-mounted speaker.